With the development of the wireless communication technique, when the device manufactures pursue the continuous innovation, the device manufactures also enhance the research of maintainability of the devices at the same time, and the power detection technique is the important representative in the research of maintainability, which can know the signal quality and operation condition of the device by detecting the sending and receiving power of the signal, and has important meaning for the commercial operation.
At present, the power detection technique is becoming mature, and the means and methods of detection have different features, however, the existing power detection techniques have great limitations and drawbacks in the implementation of the scheme.
The public specification of a patent application CN200720111929.7 in China discloses a system for controlling slot power detection of the repeater station of the Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA), and the described power detection system is a circuit integration system, which comprises: a power collection unit, a control logic unit, a microcontroller unit and a control interface unit, and the power collection unit is composed of the 2-to-1 switch and the A/D (analog/digital) convertor; the control logic unit adopts the single chip Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA), and its internal logic comprises an attenuator setting timing module, a power collection timing module, a power collection control module, a collection data read module, a collection data processing module, an attenuator setting control module and a data communication module; the microcontroller unit comprises one chip of the common microcontroller unit (MCU), and the control interface unit is used for implementing the function of the interface with the radio frequency module, wherein the uplink output power/downlink output power outputted by the radio frequency module interface connects with the input end of the power collection control module through the power collection unit.
Besides, the public specification of a patent application CN200820028678.0 in China discloses a TD-SCDMA power testing instrument, which comprises: a power source management part, a display part, a radio frequency part of processing and detecting the radio frequency signal and a digital part of collecting the CPU signal and processing the signal synchronization; said radio frequency part comprises a detector and a signal processing unit; said digital part comprises a CPU1 collecting the power of each slot of the signal and a CPU2 generating the synchronization signal; the detector connects with the CPU1 and CPU2 of the digital part respectively, and signal processing units are respectively configured between the detector and the CPU1 and between the detector and CPU2, and said CPU1 and CPU2 connect with each other.